deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Light Yagami/Image Gallery
Manga character icon Light.jpg|Manga Light yagami.jpg|Anime Films character icon Light.jpg|Film series (Tatsuya Fujiwara) Drama character icon Light.jpg|2015 TV drama (Masataka Kubota) Netflix character icon Light.jpg|2017 Netflix film (Nat Wolff) Musical character icon Light (Kenji Urai).jpg|Musical, Japanese 2015 & 2017 (Kenju Urai) Musical character icon Light (Hayato Kakizawa).jpg|Musical, Japanese 2015 & 2017 (Hayato Kakizawa) Musical character icon Light (Hong Kwang Ho).jpg|Musical, Korean 2015 (Hong Kwang Ho) Musical character icon Light (Han Ji Sang).jpg|Musical, Korean 2017 (Han Ji Sang) Game light.jpg|Video games Anime images Profile- Light.jpg Gasp.png Light yagami.jpg Light-Yagami-light-yagami-18148383-1280-720.jpg Light's Lifetime.png 281846 253081348035863 190404250970240 1021765 1145027 n.jpg 2lights.jpg 37.png 39575 148411005200939 100000961225398 218584 1653749 n.jpg Alert.jpg DEATH NOTE - 37 - Large 01.jpg Dnote3204.jpg Light Demon Laugh.jpg Light Goes Insane.jpg Raitoindeepthought.PNG Rewrite.png Shinigami Eyes-2.jpg Vlcsnap-178491.jpg Light Yagami 5.jpg Tt.jpg Death-Note-death-note-2767233-704-396.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391448-701-386.jpg Death-Note-Opening-death-note-19789291-720-576.jpg Death-Note-death-note-10786225-640-360.jpg Death Note 37 Final.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391449-701-386.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391508-640-360.jpg Tumblr lm3nuz3MHS1qk8xk7o1 500.png Death01 66.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391505-640-360.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391456-704-400.jpg 21.jpg Lightf.jpg 09-light-yagami-first-kill.jpg 171030-death note 20 large 10.jpg 171055-death note 25 large 04.jpg Episode-1-death-note-22205494-1254-702.png Farewell.png Furious Light.jpg How about that, L.jpg I am Kira.jpg I am the God of New World..jpg Light Yagami-Kira.jpg Light's crazy in the L's funeral.jpg Light's crazy laugh 2.jpg Light-Yagami-light-yagami-16520973-640-360.jpg Ode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22009803-1391-782.jpg Tumblr lq6uymVGQl1qgcvsy.jpg Vlcsnap-247135.jpg Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22009882-1391-782.jpg Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22000645-1391-782.jpg 103.jpg Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22009830-1391-782.jpg Death01 18.jpg Death01 23.jpg Death01 51.jpg ImagesCA8D9DVY.jpg 210.jpg 133761.jpg 24.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-203120-20Large2009.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-203720-20Larg2015.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201620-20Large2020.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200920-20Large2020.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200920-20Large2018.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-203120-20Large2029.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-203320-20Large2006.jpg 31335698.jpg Dn2.png ImagesCATH7SQG.jpg 911716.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-203620-20Large2002.jpg DEATH NOTE - 29 - Large 34.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201320-20Large2019.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201320-20Large2001.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202520-20Large2012.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201320-20Large2004.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201620-20Large2017.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201520-20Large2019.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202520-20Large2015.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201520-20Large2005.jpg DEATHNOTE-25-Large26.jpg Light watching TV.png Light on date.jpg Light Follows Penber.jpg Light and Raye are on a bus.jpg Light incarcerated.jpg Light laughs.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200220-20Large2029.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391545-701-386.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200620-20Large2024.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200120-20Large2017.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202620-20Large2012.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200120-20Large2006.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-02620-20Large2017.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200920-20Large2029.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200120-20Large2024.jpg Death-Note-death-note-2767249-704-393.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200620-20Large2026.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200320-20Large2009.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202620-20Large2016.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200220-20Large2010.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200320-20Large2023.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200620-20Large2020.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200520-20Large2005.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200420-20Large2011.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202620-20Large2015.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200520-20Large2024.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200320-20Large2016.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200420-20Large2003.jpg Light Holding Death Note.png 1209.jpg 171004-death note 15 large 02.jpg L and Ligth Tennis.png 18.png 22.png Hz8nrwFq.png Death-Note-death-note-16391556-704-396.jpg 7b6f67.jpg Light and Ryuk.PNG Death-Note-death-note-16391547-704-400.jpg Misa-and-Light-misa-amane-24531269-637-355.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-9.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png Annoyed Light Yagami.jpg Light and Matsuda.jpg Images.jpg Light-yagami-light-yagami-2170153-371-371.jpg Raito.jpg Light-light-yagami-33576637-1280-720.png Light-Yagami-Screencaps-light-yagami-26429385-500-281.jpg Images (1).jpg Light-dying.jpg 03-light-and-ryuk.jpg 13-light-surprised.jpg 21-enter-kira.jpg 24-light-determination.jpg 08-light-thinks-about-notebook.jpg 10-light-ponders-death-note.jpg Death note18.jpeg Light nad L Tennis.png Light Yagami first episode.png Light Writting.png Light Yagami first episode1.png Rewrite.png Light5.jpg Lightandryuk2.jpg Manga images DN 024.jpg DN 006.jpg Lightandryuk.png Death note tribute ost.jpg Light Humiliated by L.jpg|Light humiliated by L Liaml.jpg|"I am L" Light screams with memory.jpg|Light regains memory Light2.png Death note 60 page 005.jpg Death note 4.jpg LLightMisa(art-book).jpg LMisaLight.jpg DN 015.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png DN rules.gif Light and L (blanc et noir).jpg Zero.png Split second.jpg Potted plant.jpg Hiresmello5mw6.jpg Light strike first.jpg L going to die.jpg Newworld.jpg Lights gamble.jpg Light Imprisonment.jpg Light tempts Naomi.jpg Light gets a whiteout.jpg Polar bear 3000.jpg Rem sees lights plan.jpg Light says gods make rules.jpg Near and light face off.jpg Mikami asks Conversation.jpg See tomorrow.jpg To Japan.jpg Fake rules?.jpg Kira answers as kira.jpg Declaration is over.jpg Patience light.jpg Two choices.png Inside.png Seperation.png Blank paper.png Surrender.png Easy.png Bomb.png Fool.png Misfortune.png Humiliation.jpg Sight.png Kanichi Takimura kidnapped.jpg Light and L misunderstood.jpg Misa's recording.jpg L goes crazy.jpg Misa sees Light is kira.jpg Gaze to light.jpg Trash for mini-tv.jpg Just one mistake.jpg Lvs.Kira.png Matsuda trying to kill Light.jpg This is a trap!.jpg Prettylittleoutfits.jpg Pp140-141.jpg Light art.jpg Film series images Shot091121-2.jpg TatsuyaFujiwaraasLightYagami.png Watch2.png Death Note film- Ryuk and Light.jpg DN2-The Last Name.jpg Death Note film- L and Light.jpg ImagesCA4A98W5.jpg Death Note 8.JPG DN 2006 Light's lifespan.jpg|Light's name and lifespan, as seen by Ryuk in ''Death Note'' (2006 film) Img 0 (2).jpg 545584-03.lightyagami deathnote.jpg 94989456.png Keikakudoorida2016.png Light as he appears in Death Note: Light Up the NEW World Vlcsnap-5968-01-04-10h57m52s118.png Musical images Images from Death Note: The Musical for both the Japanese and Korean productions. Light is double-cast in both the 2015 and 2017 Japanese productions, portrayed by both Kenji Urai and Hayato Kakizawa. He was portrayed by Hong Kwang Ho in the 2015 Korean production, and by Han Ji Sang in the 2017 Korean production. Japanese 2015 production Musical promo L and Lights 01.jpg|Japanese 2015 production photo, L and both Lights (Kenji Urai, left; and Hayato Kakizawa, right) Musical promo Light 01.jpg|Kenji Urai as Light (Tokyo, 2015) Musical promo Light 02.jpg|Hayato Kakizawa as Light (Tokyo, 2015) Korean 2015 production Musical Korean 2015 photoshoot Light.jpg|Hong Kwang Ho as Light, photoshoot Musical Korean poster.jpg|Korean 2015 production poster of Light and L Musical Korean promo poster Light.jpg|Korean 2015 production photoshoot Musical Korean cast.jpg|Hong Kwang Ho as Light with main cast, Korean 2015 photoshoot Musical Korean promo Light.jpg|Light during Where is the Justice? Musical Korean promo Light and Ryuk.jpg|Light and Ryuk Korean 2017 production Musical Korean 2017 Light.jpg|Han Ji Sang as Light Musical Korean 2017 Light 2.jpg|Han Ji Sang as Light Musical Korean 2017 Light 3.jpg|Light during Where is the Justice Reprise Musical Korean 2017 poster Light and L.jpg|Korean 2017 production poster of Light and L Musical Korean 2017 poster Light side.jpg|Korean 2017 production poster of Light Musical Korean 2017 promo Light.jpg|Korean 2017 production photoshoot Musical Korean 2017 promo Light and L 2.jpg|Korean 2017 production photoshoot Musical Korean 2017 Playing His Game.jpg|L and Light during Playing His Game Musical Korean 2017 Stalemate.jpg|Ryuk, Light, and L during Stalemate Musical Korean 2017 Light and Ryuk.jpg|Light and Ryuk in the warehouse Japanese 2017 production Musical 2017 Light and classmates.jpg Musical 2017 Light Where is the Justice.jpg Musical 2017 L Light Secrets and Lies.jpg Musical 2017 Light Ryuk Tailor.jpg Musical 2017 Light Where is the Justice Reprise.jpg Musical 2017 Light Misa.jpg Musical 2017 Light Misa 2.jpg Musical 2017 Taiwan Light.jpg Television drama images Light is portrayed by Masataka Kubota in the television drama. Death Note TV Drama.jpg Light yagami drama.jpg Drama promo Light L Near.jpg|L, Light, and Near Drama promo Light 01.jpg Drama promo Light 02.jpg Drama promo L and Light.jpg|L and Light 9078.jpg 5 Year Old Light.png|Light seen as a child during a flashback Yagami Scream.jpg Netflix film images Images from the ''Death Note'' Netflix film. Light's character is renamed Light Turner, and he is portrayed by Nat Wolff. Netflix poster Light.jpg|Light poster Netflix L and Light cafe.jpg|Light and L Netflix Light promo.jpg|Light and Ryuk Netflix Mia and Light promo.jpg|Mia and Light Netflix Light and Mia picnic.jpg|Light and Mia picnic in a graveyard Netflix Light and Mia picnic 2.jpg|Light and Mia picnic in a graveyard Vancouver filming Light 01.jpg|Filming in Vancouver, Light Turner Vancouver filming Light 02.jpg|Filming in Vancouver, Light Turner and Mia Sutton Vancouver filming Light 03.jpg|Filming in Vancouver, Light Turner and Mia Sutton Vancouver filming Light 04.jpg|Filming in Vancouver, Light Turner and Mia Sutton Turner Scream.jpg Netflix Death Note art.jpg|Art of Netflix's Light by Takeshi Obata Video games DS games The GAME.jpg|Death Note: Kira Game SuccessorsToL.jpg|Death Note: Successors to L Game light.jpg|Light in Death Note: Successors to L LINE LINE stickers Japanese.png|Sticker set (Japanese) LINE stickers English transparent.png|Sticker set (English) LINE Bubble 2 LINE Bubble 2 ad 1.png|Ad with Misa, L, Light, and Ryuk LINE Bubble 2 Light gacha.png|Character in the game LINE Bubble 2 ad 5.jpg|Ad LINE Play LINE Play Light and L.png|Light and L LINE Play Light Misa L.png|Light, Misa, and L LINE Play Light.jpg|Light LINE Play ad 1b.png|Ad with Light and L Othellonia Othellonia Light.jpg|Webpage background Othellonia characters.jpg|Ad Othellonia card 1563 Light.jpg|Character card Othellonia card 1564 Light.jpg|Character card Othellonia card 1565 Light.jpg|Character card Othellonia art 1563 Light.png|Character art Othellonia art 1564 Light.png|Character art Othellonia art 1565 Light.png|Character art Othellonia wallpaper Light.jpg|Wallpaper Othellonia wallpaper Light and L.jpg|Wallpaper of Light and L Jump Force lightyagamirender.png|Full body render jumpforcelight1.png|Story-mode cutscene jumpforcelight2.png|With Ryuk Navigation Category:Image Gallery